


seventy-thirty

by viscrael



Series: empath au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Hinata, Trans Male Character, empath au, happy birthday my sunshine child heres smut, theyre probably like 3rd years here or s/t idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was the first one to bring it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seventy-thirty

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO CHILDREN ! HERE IT IS. THE LONG AWAITED PROMISED HINATA POV FIRST TIME SMUT FIC FOR MY EMPATH VERSE THAT I WAS SCREAMING ABT FOREVER AGO in other news im going to hell 
> 
> its literally 4:30 am pls forgive any level of shittiness that this turns out to be
> 
> also hALF OF THIS IS JUST THEM BEING FCKIGN DORKs

Hinata was the first one to bring it up.

Which…wasn’t surprising, actually. He hadn’t exactly been expecting Kageyama to be the first to work up the guts to mention the fun topic of “Hey We’ve Been Dating For A While And I Have Sexual Interest In You.”

Hinata wasn’t _bitter_ about it, so to speak. It’s just that it was sort of…frustrating. Because he knew if he didn’t bring it up, it would sit like a particularly immobile elephant in the room for a _long_ time, longer than it had been already. Kageyama had gotten it in his head at some point that Hinata wasn’t interested in stuff like that, which was all well and good in that he didn’t push him into anything, but not well and good in that they consequentially did literally _nothing_. He was annoyingly black-and-white in that aspect, as he often was. All or nothing. But Hinata couldn’t blame him.

Kageyama’s reaction to the topic being brought up was less than graceful; his hand slipped where he was cutting his food and almost nicked his finger. He jumped back a little at the scare, dropping the knife unceremoniously and cursing.

“Wh-what makes you bring it up so suddenly?”

Hinata shrugged where he sat at his boyfriend’s kitchen counter, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. “I don’t know, I was just thinking about it, I guess.”

That was a lie. He’d been thinking about it for a while now, trying to figure out how to best bring the topic up, but he’d ended up sort of just…blurting it out during a particularly long lull in conversation. The silence hadn’t been uncomfortable, but it made him itch to get it out, and he knew Kageyama could tell, what with all his empath-y things, so it just…came out that way, a simple _I think we should have sex_ like he was talking about the weather or something that happened at school the other day.

“You—you’re—I mean—“ Kageyama fumbled over his words, turning away from Hinata in no doubt an attempt to hide his red face and resuming his cooking. He didn’t pick the knife up again though. “You’re okay with…that? I mean—doing that?”

“Bakageyama,” Hinata teased, trying to lighten the mood and make the other less uncomfortable, “I’m the one who brought it up, didn’t I? Of course I’m okay with it. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because…”

He trailed off. Hinata knew what was left in the unspoken sentence. _Because you don’t have the same parts as me. Because you’re trans. Because I thought you were supposed to be more weary about your body._

(Okay, he was probably projecting on those a little. Kageyama wouldn’t say that—well, maybe the trans thing, but Hinata knew he didn’t think of him like that, not the way he’d originally prepared himself for Kageyama to. He’d been ready for his boyfriend to be turned away at best, repulsed at worst, so for him to be so unexpectedly nonchalant about it was nice. His support was something Hinata didn’t take for granted.)

“Well, I’m not, soooo…” The redhead’s feet kicked under the counter, a nervous habit he’d always had. “What’d’you think?”

“Um…” Kageyama looked away.

Seeing the action in response only made his stomach flip. He hadn’t been nervous originally, but he apparently had no problem getting anxious now that he couldn’t go back. “I mean, we can scratch the idea if you’re not interested. I was just thinking…”

The taller boy was silent for a moment.

He took a deep breath, like he was steeling himself for something, and swiped the chopped food into a bowl. “Would it…would it make you happy if we did?”

Hinata frowned. “What kind of question is that?”

“I mean—“ he was back to getting flustered again. “If we did that, I’d only want to if—if you were okay with it, not in just a you’re- _okay_ -with-it kind of way, but in an it-made-you-happy…kind of way.” He added the last words belatedly, like he’d lost his train of thought along the way.

Hinata thought about it for a moment. Would it make him happy if they had sex? Probably. Or it could make him horribly upset.

He didn’t know yet. He shrugged, jumping off the bar stool he was sitting in and making his way to his boyfriend, coming to wrap his arms around him and pressing his forehead against Kageyama’s back.

“”M not sure,” he admitted. “’S sort of a fifty-fifty chance kind of thing—err, well, more like seventy-thirty, I think, seventy in favor of it being a good thing, obviously. But I wouldn’t know until after it happened.”

“Oh.” He felt Kageyama deflate.

There was silence for a moment. Hinata sighed.

“C’mere.”

The smaller indicated for him to turn around, and he did, raising an eyebrow in question before he saw Hinata on his tip toes and got the message, leaning down to meet him in a kiss, chaste and quick.

When they pulled away, Hinata smiled. “That makes me happy.”

“What does?”

“Kissing you.”

He looked away. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Like what? That it makes me happy kissing you?”

“Yes!”

Hinata grinned. “Is it better if I said that _you_ make me happy?”

“No, God, that’s—fuck you, you know that’s worse!” He complained, looking helpless while the redhead did nothing but laugh at him good-naturedly.

“Oh, don’t _pout_ at me, Bakageyama. You’re such a _baby._ ”

“I am not—“ He was interrupted by the smaller pressing their lips together.

When they pulled back, both were a little more flushed this time. Hinata could feel spit on the side of his mouth but didn’t move to wipe it away. He was breathing heavily, and his binder wasn’t exactly helping.

“You never gave me your answer,” he reminded the other.

Kageyama’s eyes were closed. They pressed their foreheads together gently, a weirdly intimate act they’d not been shy on recently. After a moment, he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t sound super sure of yourself, you know. ‘S not very convincing.”

He let out a laugh, startling the smaller of the pair. Hinata hadn’t been expecting that sort of reaction. “Trust me, I’m sure. Are _you_ sure?”

“’Course, I’ve been for a while.”

“…Okay. Okay. Yeah. Me…me too.”

Hinata couldn’t keep from smiling. “You’re mumbling.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Don’t even have to ask.”

 

\--

 

When they finally made their way upstairs (after having turned the stove off and put the food away to finish preparing later), they were all but climbing over each other, lips pressed together in between childish laughter, mostly from the smaller. What could he say? He laughed when he was happy, and he was particularly happy when he was with Kageyama; he couldn’t help it.

The door was closed and locked as an afterthought, like they’d forgotten that other people did, indeed, exist, and one in particular, Kageyama’s mother, would be home in an hour or two. It was plenty enough time for them, so Hinata wasn’t too worried about it, but after the other incidents with her walking in on the two, even on the chastest of activities, he’d been more careful about locking doors.

Kageyama was doing fine up until he realized that they were presumably going past what they’d done before, which hadn’t been much more than making out with hardly any touching honestly; Hinata simultaneously remembered that this was _out_ of his comfort zone, to which his anxiety reacted immediately.

Still, he tried to calm himself down. _It’s just Kageyama, and you’re the one who wanted to do this…_

“Are you nervous?” is what came out of his mouth.

Kageyama seemed reluctant to admit it, but his silence was answer enough.

“Takin’ that as a yes,” Hinata said, trying for a grin, pressing his hand to the taller’s cheek as a comforting gesture. He was lying on his back on the bed, Kageyama above him looking entirely unsure of himself. “You can tell that I am, too, right?”

“Sort of,” he mumbled. “You’re…a lot of things right now.”

Hinata thought about it for a moment. “That’s weird. I’m mostly just anxious right now, I think?”

“I mean—there’s a lot of other stuff, but it’s…lesser—like, your anxiety is biggest, but there’s a lot of other smaller things too, I guess?” He stared at a spot next to Hinata’s shoulder, obviously embarrassed about having said so much about it.

Kageyama always seemed to word vomit when Hinata asked about his empath stuff, but it was pretty interesting, not to mention sort of endearing when he did it, so Hinata wasn’t going to complain. That was always something he looked forward to when he asked about the logistics of his “power” or whatever.

There were few things that got Kageyama so riled up (in a good way)—one being volleyball and two being explaining his empathy. He’d even said it himself once, that those things were pretty much the only stuff he could get passionate about, and he’d sort of implied that Hinata was the third thing before shutting his mouth and venomously denying it when his boyfriend tried to tease him over it. It was cute.

“What’s the smaller things, can you tell?” Hinata pressed small kisses to the other boy’s jaw, trying to keep him preoccupied as means of calming him. It seemed to work, since he relaxed under the touch.

“Excitement, I think.” His breath hitched at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“Mmm,” the redhead hummed, sucking at the spot harder before pulling away momentarily so he could ask, “What else?”

“Shit,” he mumbled. “I don’t know, there’s not much— _shit_.”

“Wait, fuck, did that hurt you?” Hinata pulled away to look at him.

“No, no, that—I’m fine, it didn’t hurt.”

“You’re sure?”

“ _Yes,_ God,” he grumbled, face red. “You don’t have to treat me like a fucking baby.”

“Of course I do.” Hinata grinned. “You act like one, anyway.”

“Hey!”

He stuck his tongue out at him. “Baaaaabyy,” he sing-songed.

“Fuck off,” Kageyama snapped, but the retort was half-hearted. He leaned forward so his head was pressed into Hinata’s neck, hiding his still-pink face.

“Would it make you feel better if I said it in a gross romantic way?”

“No, fuck you.”

Hinata laughed, feeling his own nervousness dissipating. He pretended to pout. “Aww, baby, don’t be like that!”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, To-chan.”

“ _Oh my god!_ ”

Kageyama pushed himself up and off the other boy, who was cackling delightedly at his expense. Hinata grabbed his hand hurriedly, trying to stifle his laughs. “Aww, c’mon, Tobio, come back!”

He did, but not before flicking his boyfriend’s forehead particularly aggressively.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get, _Sho-chan_.”

Well, at least it had its desired affect; Hinata’s laughter died abruptly, feeling his own face heat up at the nickname. “That was unnecessary at best!”

He felt Kageyama grin into his shoulder. _Bastard._ “It was completely necessary,” he mumbled.

“You’re horrible.”

“You started it!”

Hinata stuck his tongue out in response, not that the recipient could see with his head buried in the other’s neck. He felt familiar lips press against his skin, startling him momentarily and making his breath hitch. _Oh, right. That’s happening._

It was a lot more fumbling and clumsy making out before either of them even got any clothing items off; Kageyama’s shirt was the first to go, followed closely by his pants so he was left in just his boxers. Hinata’s shorts were the next off, but neither went to remove his shirt, which he couldn’t say he was particularly upset about.

“How do you want to do this?” Kageyama asked, the question coming out breathy and lust-heavy and impossibly low. It sent a shiver down Hinata’s spine.

“I don’t, um…” It was weirdly difficult to think. _Kageyama’s hands are on my thighs_. “I don’t really care.”

“So you’re okay with…touching…”

“What, my naughty bits?”

Kageyama seemed less than pleased with the wording, but nodded anyway.

Hinata shrugged in faux nonchalance. “I mean, they seem pretty eager to get involved right now, so…it’s whatever. You can touch me.”

“I am touching you.”

Hinata snorted. “I mean _there_ , stupid.”

Kageyama blinked. “Oh.”

“Is that surprising?”

“Wh-what? No. I just wasn’t expecting…that.”

“If you’d rather not, that’s fine. I’m okay with just involving you.”

He seemed confused by that. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, like, if you don’t want to touch me there, because it freaks you out or you’re too nervous or whatever, I’m fine with just…involving you. I don’t really care as long as it’s with you.”

“I’m…” Kageyama eyebrows furrowed, and he looked down to stare at his hands, which were still on his boyfriend’s thighs. “It doesn’t freak me out.”

Hinata looked at him for a moment before smiling. “That’s good. What do you want to do?”

“Would…” he mumbled something.

“What?”

“I said,” he was blushing, “would it be weird if…if I asked you to—to touch yourself first? Before I do anything.”

“Are you nervous about touching me?”

He scowled. “No.”

The redhead grinned. “You totally are.”

“Shut up.”

“’S not weird, by the way.” He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him closer so that he was all but lying on top of the other, their bodies pressed particularly close together. “Do it for me too? And we can trade off when we’re ready?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Okay.”

 

\--

 

There was something nerve-wracking and yet undeniably appealing in the prospect of Kageyama watching him while he got off.

Hinata couldn’t say that was something he had taken into consideration all the times he thought about, well, _this_ , but he wasn’t upset at the outcome, not at all. His heart was thump-thump-thumping so wildly in his chest he was half afraid it would jump right out, but it was a good kind of jumping, the kind where he was excited and nervous all at once; he took his boxers off in one swift motion, hoping Kageyama didn’t see his hands shaking while he did so.

_Calm down. It’s just Kageyama._

Just Kageyama, who he’d been dating since their first year; Just Kageyama, who he’d already admitted, both to himself and to the recipient, that he loved him. Just Kageyama. It wasn’t a big deal, and they were doing the same thing; the knowledge served to calm him down, and the sight of Kageyama laying down next to him and awkwardly fumbling to kick off his underwear made a relieved laugh escape him.

Said boy shifted where he was, uncomfortable at the laughter. “What?”

“Nothing,” Hinata said, but he was giggling while saying it. “You’re just…It was cute.”

“Shut up.” Even as he said it, he was leaning down to kiss the smaller.

The action made him relax, but the kiss quickly turned heated, until he felt his breath coming out uneven and full again, all lust-filled and weirdly breathy like he’d gotten used to during make outs that got particularly heavy. It was easy to steel his nerves and press the palm of his hand against himself when his mind was still filled with the dense fog of _KageyamaKageyamaKageyama._

He didn’t realize he was touching himself until they pulled away to breathe some minutes later, and the room was quiet except their panting and the embarrassingly loud noises coming from him. He cringed at the sound and stopped, unaware of when he’d even started pressing a finger into himself; he shoved his face into Kageyama’s chest to calm down, skin impossibly warm and comforting.

Kageyama was basically a living heater, despite the fact contradicting his normally “cold” demeanor, and the added bonus of it being summer meant that Hinata wasn’t cold, despite being naked besides his binder and tank top in the normally chilly bedroom.

The taller wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend until they were impossibly close, and he leaned down to connect their lips again. Hinata welcomed the contact greedily until he was whimpering into the kiss in a way that he was sure would mortify him later.

“Kageyama,” he breathed, embarrassingly close for how long he’d been touching himself (which was a grand total of maybe five minutes; yeah, that would probably be even _more_ mortifying to remember later than any noises he made). He pushed the other away abruptly, frustrated because he hadn’t gotten to even _touch_ his boyfriend, dammit, and he was already almost done!

“Hinata—what—“ he started to ask, evidently confused as to why he was being pushed away, but Hinata only shook his head.

“I want to see you too,” he explained, shifting on the bed so he was propped up better against the headboard instead of lying down. “And…I want to help, like I said earlier…Can I…?” He made some sort of vague hand motion, unsure himself of what it was supposed to indicate.

Either way, Kageyama understood. He deliberately looked away when he nodded, pressed the palm of his hand into his mouth to cover his face.

Hinata was overly cautious in touching him, a result of his nerves, so feather-light it probably didn’t even feel like it was there, and he was called out on it immediately.

“I’m not going to _break_ , dumbass.”

He huffed, cheeks pink. He was _trying,_ dammit, it was just… _weird_. “I know that!”

“Ugh—here, just—“ Kageyama mumbled something else, seemingly frustrated, before taking the other’s hand, impossibly small in comparison with his, and guiding him on the motion, indicating a harder grip than the one Hinata had used a moment ago.

Hinata copied the motion and this time received a sigh, although it sounded content.

“Is this better?” he asked.

“Y-yeah.”

The way Kageyama stuttered coupled with the knowledge that he’d done that sent a pleasant thrill down his back, and he scooted over to press a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek, deceivingly innocent for what they were doing. “You’re cute like this.”

“And you’re gross.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m trying to compliment you, and here you are being _mean._ ”

He didn’t respond, although the reason wasn’t entirely clear. Kageyama skimmed his hand over Hinata’s thigh, inching its way to where Hinata’s other hand was stilled in its previous activity. Hinata set his hand gently on the other’s, deciding that he liked how his callouses felt on his skin, guiding it the way Kageyama had done to him.

“’S a bit different than what you’re used to,” Hinata mumbled. Kageyama shifted, and his palm skimmed over a, _ahem_ , particularly sensitive area. Hinata’s breath snagged at the contact; Kageyama took it as an indicator to do it again.

“H-here,” he instructed, annoyed at his voice for catching, and guided the hand lower. “Like this.”

Kageyama followed his example. Hinata bit his lip.

“Is that okay?” _God_ , there was that low voice again. Hinata nodded, probably a bit too enthusiastically, but if he noticed, he didn’t comment on it. They leaned against each other, and everything was so _warm_. Hinata pressed distracted kisses to Kageyama’s neck where he could reach, trying not to stop his own motion. Kageyama bucked into the smaller’s hand, swallowing back a groan.

It felt both like forever and too soon by the time they both came; Kageyama first, voice muffled against Hinata’s hair. Hinata followed a few moments after, shuddering and gasping and wow had he always been that goddamn _loud_?

“Shit,” he cursed into Kageyama’s shoulder, already feeling his eyelids growing heavy. He fought back the sleepiness and sat up, reaching over to the bedside table and throwing a few tissues at the other helpfully.

He yanked his boxers back up before collapsing completely next to his boyfriend, since he felt too exposed without them on.

“Get off me,” Kageyama complained, moving to clean himself off and put his clothes on. Hinata watched for a moment, before he yawned and flopped back on the bed.

“’M tired,” he mumbled. He closed his eyes.

“Oi.” Kageyama flicked his nose, but he sounded sleepy too. “Don’t got to sleep on me, dumbass.”

Hinata only wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer until they were pressed up against each other, sweaty and gross and tired. “Too late. Bask in the afterglow for a sec, you big dork.”

Kageyama sighed heavily, but eventually gave in, circling his arms around the smaller in return, comforting and intimate. They were quiet, the room completely silent except for their rhythmic breathing.

“Did it make you happy?”

Hinata blinked. “Hmm?”

“You said…earlier. Seventy-thirty. Did it make you happy?”

“Hmm.” He yawned and pressed a kiss to the boy’s collarbone. “It did. But I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

Kageyama sighed, seeming to reside himself to have to put up with such sappy things.

“And you?”

“What?”

Hinata tightened his arms around his neck. “Did it make you happy?”

“…Yeah.” His voice was quiet. “Always.”

“Mm.” The redhead smiled. “Good.”

They fell asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty ending wassup
> 
> finished just in time for my sunshine childs bday [tango emoji]


End file.
